


Gimme That Nectar

by qklover



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover
Summary: Sometimes Guanheng gets likethis.Kun could usually see it coming a mile away, but sometimes, the mood strikes him without warning. Just like tonight.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Gimme That Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> aHaha hey [ bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlay) ;) you asked and i delivered! hope you'll like it!!
> 
> please enjoy <3

Sometimes Guanheng gets like _this._ Kun could usually see it coming a mile away, but sometimes, the mood strikes him without warning. Just like tonight.

Guanheng’s already on his knees before the door shuts firmly, closing off the sounds of the music playing and muffled party noises. It makes Kun chuckle, one hand burying in messy dark hair. 

_"Kun,"_ Guanheng says, urgent, as he grabs him by the hips and pulls him close. “C’mon, get this off. _Please."_

“Are you in a hurry?” Kun teases, playful, pleasure shooting straight to his already hardening cock as Guanheng whines, tugging ineffectually at his belt, trying to undo it.

Truth is, he _loves_ seeing Guanheng like this. Loves it when he’s so needy and desperate, trying to take what he needs, begging for it without ever saying a word. Seeing him like _this_ is a sure-fire way to get Kun riled up.

“Please,” Guanheng whimpers, needy, “Stop teasing”.

He tugs at his pants, impatient, and Kun’s pretty sure he hears something rip but he really, really doesn’t care. They get his pants down around his thighs, his hardened cock curved up against his stomach and Guanheng’s eyes go to it immediately.

“Be patient,” Kun says, low and teasing. His hand comes around his cock, giving it a few dry tugs, groaning when Guanheng lets out a wounded noise through his parted lips. “You want it, baby?”

Guanheng nods quickly, gaze flickering between Kun’s face and where he’s pleasuring himself.

“Then you’ll have to do better than that,” Kun tilts his head, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip, as he jerks himself off slowly. “Go on, ask properly”.

He looks down at the boy on his knees below him. Guanheng’s eyes are wide, pleading, cheeks flushed pink. Guanheng lets out an embarrassed noise, as he meets his gaze, “Please Kun,” he starts and the elder’s hand stills, “Kun- _ge_. Please use me. Fuck my mouth. I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I just want you so bad. _Please._ ”

 _God,_ he’s beautiful. 

Guanheng’s always beautiful, but especially like this and especially now. On his knees with teary eyes, erection tenting his pants, following orders like he was born for it.

“Fuck,” Kun bites out, groaning. He stills the hand on his cock as he shuffles closer, “You’re always so good for me, baby,” he says as he pulls him forward, pressing the head of his cock to Guanheng’s parted lips. “Go on. Take what you need.”

Guanheng lets out a desperate little noise and opens his mouth, the tip of his tongue poking out when Kun finally pushes the smooth, pink head against parted lips. He scoots closer, takes him deeper, only stopping when he’s just shy of choking himself. Guanheng draws in a long breath through his nose as Kun rolls his hips forward once, fully engulfing himself in the warm, wet space. He moans, low and satisfied, as the older’s firm hand coaxes him closer and closer until his lips are stretched around the base and his nose is flush against Kun’s belly.

“ _Guanheng._ ”

The younger pulls back slowly, clearly reluctant, his cheeks hollowing beautifully. Just the sight makes Kun’s cock ache, nevermind how it _feels_. He already feels too close to coming and they just got started.

“Look at you, baby,” he coos, “So pretty, aren’t you?” 

He can tell Guanheng wants to be good by the way his throat clicks after that, like he’s trying to swallow back noises but can’t quite get his throat to cooperate.

“That’s right.” Kun says, deliberately condescending behind the compliments, “So beautiful, so desperate for me. Practically gagging for my cock.”

Guanheng nods, staring wide-eyed up at the older, who sneers back, tightening his grip even more. He lets his bottom lip drag over the slit, licks at the precome beading there, and his eyes flutter shut as he moans. Slow, sucking kisses are pressed down Kun’s length and then he licks his way back up.

“Fuck, _Hen_ ” Kun breathes. “I wanna fuck your throat. You want it, baby? Want me to choke you on it?”

“Yes,” Guanheng moans, high and desperate, “Please,” he begs, wrecked. “Please, please, I want it. I want—”

He’s interrupted by Kun’s cock pushing past his lips, filling his mouth up again. He’s so gone on it, so needy he’ll let Kun do anything he wants. That thought makes both of them a little lightheaded.

Kun holds Guanheng steady, fingers tight in his hair as he moves him how he wants, pushing his head further and further down on his cock. He tugs himself out, then pushes back in, again and again until he builds a rhythm. As always, Kun is careful and controlled, he keeps Guanheng there, holding his head with both hands, rolling his hips and letting him choke for several seconds until Guanheng’s eyes start to water. Guanheng stays still and takes what he’s given, denied satisfaction completely as the elder uses his mouth to obtain his own, but still enjoying every second of it. 

He’s so fucking _pretty_ like this, Kun can’t help but to roll his hips deep again, groaning. He fucks his mouth rough and chokes him, lets Guanheng recover before going back in for more, again and again.

“I’m gonna come,” Kun groans, backing off a little. “You’re doing so well baby, c’mon.”

Guanheng wraps a hand around his cock, the other cupping his balls gently. Only the tip of Kun’s cock is in his mouth now, Guanheng sucking it as he looks up, giving Kun a show as he starts jerking him off, fast and rough just like he needs it. 

Hand tightening in Guanheng’s hair, Kun falls over the edge with a groan, nudging deeper as he spills into Guanheng’s mouth.

Still in the aftershocks, Kun pulls out, pumping his dick a few more times to streak the younger’s pretty face with the last few strands. Guanheng looks completely ruined, his eyelashes wet with more than just Kun’s release, tears running down the side of his cheeks. His lips are swollen, cherry red, shiny with spit and come. 

“You did so well,” Kun coos, kneeling down in front of him and cradles his face in his palms, wiping away the moisture gathered at the corner of his eyes before he goes in for a soft kiss. “You feel okay?” 

Guanheng huffs and nods weakly, pressing their foreheads together, “ _Amazing_.”

Kun smiles at him proudly, leans in for another kiss, hand sliding down to get inside Guanheng’s pants. He pulls away, surprised, when he finds his cock soft, the front of his underwear damp.

“When did that happen?” He asks, teasing.

Guanheng shrugs, smiling awkwardly. “When you-- when you choked me on it,” he says, shy, but honest. His index finger traces down Kun’s jaw to his chin, then turns his gaze toward him. 

Kun breathes against Guanheng’s lips, dainty fingers curling around his neck. 

“It was really good, ge,” Guanheng smiles, hazy, but happy, “I love everything you do to me.” 

“Yeah?” Kun asks, low, and takes another kiss just because he can. Just because Guanheng is gorgeous and here and _his_. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now let’s get you cleaned up and i’ll take care of you, how does it sound, baby?”

“Thank you,” the younger smiles, wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me [ here ](https://twitter.com/aruishere_)


End file.
